


Magic Shop

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: When you walk into the magic shop, you may ask for anything or try to sell what you don’t want. Everything comes at a price though. What you come in looking for isn’t always what you leave with.If you walked into the magic shop, what would you ask for?





	1. Prologue: Lost and Found

“Magic shop” is a psychodramatic technique that exchanges fear, for a positive attitude.”  A long brown-haired teenage girl, looks up from the book that she is reading. “Kiritsugu, remind me why I’m reading this? Shouldn’t we be studying magic?”

A flick of a lighter, which causes the teenager to frown. 

The mage killer known as Kiritsugu Emiya, inhales a puff of his cigarette, before he responds.

“How can I teach you magecraft, if you whine about your education?”

“And you shouldn’t be smoking in our hotel room.” The young mage argues. “It’s non-smoking in here, remember?”

Kiritsugu, returns to his cigarette, “Go back to your reading, Hakuno.”

“Okay, if we get kicked out another hotel, don’t blame me.” Hakuno shrugs, turning her attention back to her reading.

Kiritsugu shakes his head, wondering why he accepted the job of taking care of this girl.

Well, “accepted” isn’t the right word. It was forced onto him. 

_“There is no one else, who could take this girl?” Kiritsugu looks down, at the sleeping girl, who can’t be more than six years old._

_The woman in front of him, who doesn’t look more than nineteen, shakes her head no. If Kiritsugu heard her right, her name is Bazett. An enforcer for the mage association._

_“There are…. other parties that are interested in her. The Yggdmillennia family is highly interested in her, upon learning of her family history. Jester Kartue, in America is also interested in her as well.”_

_“The Yggdmillennia family is a well-known family. Send her there.” Kiritsugu meets Bazett’s eyes. “Why send her to me?”_

_“The mage association does not wish for her to be so close….to her ancestors’ homeland.”_

_“Humor me. What family does she belong to? Assuming from her last name, she has to have some type of Japanese heritage.”_

_Bazett bites her lip. Damn this man. Bounty hunters, are the worst._

_“On her father’s side, the Kishinami family served Tamamo-no-Mae.” Bazett begins, crossing her arms. “On her mother’s side…. she is a direct decedent of Morgan Le Fay.”_

_….That is interesting, Kiritsugu can’t deny that. However…..._

_“I’m not qualified, to take care of this girl.”_

_“On the contrary, the association believes that you are the only one qualified to take care of Kishinami.”_

_That statement causes the mage killer to laugh._

_“It’s the truth, Emiya. From what I understand, you haven’t taken any protégés, nor do you have an heir.”_

_None that he can see anyway._

_“I don’t want to take this kid.” Kiritsugu grabs his coat, from the nearby chair throwing it around his body._

_“You have just “adopted” a boy in Japan, have you not?” The enforcer questions._

_It would seem that the Einzbern family, aren’t the only people watching him._

_“What about it? That is another reason, I cannot take this girl.”_

_“Of course, you can. The boy is around the same age, as Kishinami. They can grow up together. You could send the boy to regular school, and homeschool, Hakuno.”_

_More like the Mage Association wants him, to keep this child separated from society._

_“If this is what the higher ups, had me fly all the way out here to London for, then you have wasted your time.”_

_“It’s only until she is old enough, to return to the clock tower. Of course, we could remove the distraction, preventing you from taking on this girl, as your protégé.”_

_“Is that a threat?”_

_“It doesn’t have to be.”_

_Kiritsugu runs a hand through his dark hair. Glancing again, at the brown-haired girl. There’s no doubt in his mind, that the magi will send enforcers to his doorstep, if he doesn’t accept this chore._

_“You lost your family the grail, not even two years ago. Perhaps this girl can replace, the daughter you lost.”_

_Not a chance._

_Still though, he doesn’t want enforcers showing up at his home. It doesn’t hurt to get a feel for what he’s getting himself into, before he says yes or no._

_“What happened to her family?”_

_Bazett shifts in her seat, “From what I was told, they were all murdered.  By what? We don’t know, the association is currently investigating, as we speak. Hakuno was the only survivor, poor girl.”_

_“And her magic circuits?”_

_“Considering her mother’s lineage, her magic circuits are high quality. There is something interesting however,” Bazett moves over to the couch, where the child is fast asleep, brushing those brown locks away from her face. “According to Yggdmillennia, she has two magic crests.”_

_Two magic crests? There’s no way, that should be possible._

_“We were shocked as well, once Yggdmillennia got a good look at her. He managed to get ahold of her medical history.” Bazett leans over, opening a small bag, digging through it for a moment. It doesn’t take long until Kiritsugu finds himself, with papers in his face._

_His eyes scan the papers quickly. Seizures, Amnesia Syndrome, weak immune system._

_“She forgets things?”  Kiritsugu questions, tossing the small stack of papers aside._

_“I’m not clear on the details, but she was one of the first cases of Amnesia Syndrome, that was found.”_

_“Can’t Yggdmillennia, take her?” Kiritsugu tries one last time, to get out of this situation._

_“I told you, Kiritsugu, that is not an option.  Yggdmillennia is secretive, and they are located too close to Britain….”_

_Kiritsugu takes out a lighter, there isn’t much of a choice for him now is there? He could say no, like he wants to, but then he would have to deal with enforcers, trying to kill him, at every turn._

_What a headache._

_“I’m assuming, the association is willing to pay for her care?”_

_Bazett nods her head, “Of course. Yggdmillennia, is willing to pitch in for her care.”_

_Kiritsugu is honestly tuning out this woman, at this point. As long as he’s getting paid, he doesn’t really care._

_“Is there anything else I should know?”_

_“She is well behaved.” Bazett promises. “Unless you try to take the bracelet, that she’s wearing.”_

_Kiritsugu eyes dart to Hakuno’s left wrist. Aquamarine colored beads. The bracelet looks old, ancient even._

_“She cried, when Yggdmillennia, tried to take it off of her, for his people to examine her. Begged him not to separate her, from her bracelet. We are thinking it might be a family heirloom, but we are not one-hundred percent sure. Perhaps you can get her to tell you, exactly what that bracelet is.”_

_Stirring. The girl nuzzles her head, against the soft fabric of the couch._

_“That is my cue to go. Thank you Emiya. Yggdmillennia, gave me enough clothes here for her, to get you started, until we can go through her former house, a bit more, in order to recover the rest of her belongings.”_

_A little too, quickly the enforcer leaves, closing the door behind her._

_“Miss Bazett?” A soft voice calls._

_Kiritsugu turns around, his own eyes meeting a pair of big brown irises._

_English. This girl is speaking perfect English. It shouldn’t really surprise him, considering that the enforcer did tell him that she is at least, half European._

_“She left.” Kiristugu tells the child simply, moving closer to her._

_“Who are you then?”_

_“Emiya. Kiristugu Emiya. I am your new caretaker, I suppose.”_

_“I’m Hakuno Kishinami.” The girl mutters softly, looking down at her bracelet._

_Now he sees, what exactly Bazett was talking about. It’s as if she’s entranced by that bracelet._

_He takes out his lighter, fumbling around in his pocket for a moment, before finding his pack of smokes._

_Hakuno looks up at the strange man, as he lights his cigarette._

_“Smoking is bad for you, you know.”_

_It’s silent for a moment, the mage killer stares dumbfounded at this small child, before chuckling._

_He reluctantly holds out his hand. “Would you like to learn, how to become a proper magus, Hakuno?”_

_Almost instantly, the young girl takes his hand._

“Shirou is gonna be so jealous, that we’re in London, and he’s stuck studying!” Hakuno gloats to her mentor, closing her book.

“Obviously you haven’t studied enough, if you have time to brag.”

Hakuno frowns. “You still haven’t told me, what we’re here for. Are we here for a hit, or what?”

Now Kiritsugu is the one who is frowning. If Irisviel were here, there’s no doubt she would be complaining about how Hakuno is talking. She would probably say something along the lines of, _“teenagers shouldn’t be talking like that! Kiritsugu, she’s sounding too much like you!!”_

“The association has a job for us.” 

“Us?” Don’t you mean you?” Hakuno stretches, standing up. “I’m just your tag-along, remember?” That bracelet shining in the light of the dimly lit hotel room.

“Regardless, I have a bad feeling about this.” Kiritsugu confesses. “If my hunch is correct, it is probably about the upcoming grail war.”

Hakuno’s eyes light up. “Are you going to patriciate again?! I’ll be your backup!”

Hell no. There is no way that he’s going to participate again. No, if anything the association is going to want _her_ to fight on their behalf.

….Which he isn’t going to allow.

“Dad!” Hakuno nudges Kiritsugu, a phone in her hand. “Your phone is vibrating.”

“I told you, not to call me that.” The older mage hisses, answering his flip phone.

“It was a joke!~”

“ _Are you on your way?”_ A deep voice asks, skipping the greeting.

_“We’re leaving now, El Melloi.”_

_“Good. We’ve prepared the catalyst for your daughter.”_

_“She’s not my daughter.”_

_“Whatever she is.”_ El Melloi responds.

Instead of responding, Kiristugu chooses to hang up.

“Let’s go Hakuno. Would hate to keep the stand in Lord El Melloi, waiting.”

Hakuno quickly grabs her jacket, following her mentor out the hotel room.

Kiristugu sucks in a breath. There’s no doubt about which servant the clock tower is going to try to get her to summon.

The worlds first hero. Gilgamesh.

…If his tag-alongs stories are to be believed, that demon is the one who she has the most connection to after all.


	2. Son of The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are three phases of "Magic Shop" warm-up, action, integration. 
> 
> The first phase allows participants in the group to get to know one another and develop their own relationships within the group. Trust building and comfort develops between the participants.

_I had come to you before, but you shunned me away. I had tried to warn you about what will happen if you kept living that way, but you didn’t listen. You set me on fire and tried to purge yourself of things you didn’t want to face._

“Thank you!” Hakuno smiles at the taxi driver, before turning around to face her mentor.

“When we get in here, let me do all of the talking. Don’t talk, unless they ask you questions specifically.”  Kiritsugu puts his hands in his jacket pocket.

“So, business as usual then?” Hakuno teases, running to catch up to Kiritsugu.

“This is serious, Hakuno.” He glances back at Hakuno. “These people aren’t to be trusted.”

She’s heard this lecture about a million times by now. She knows the routine.

“What’s the cover story, for this building?” Hakuno changes the subject. “I’ve never been to the Clock Tower before.”

“It’s a museum, to normal people.” Kiritsugu explains, glancing around to make sure that they aren’t being watched.

“But, underneath the museum, is where the association keeps magi with a sealing designation hit on them.”

Hakuno picks up her feet a bit, in order to keep up with Kiritsugu. “And those with sealing designations, are the type of magi, we kill right?”

“We come in, when the enforcers fail to kill their targets.” Kiritsugu eyes glance upwards towards, the London tower. 

“Right.” Hakuno too, starts to observe her surroundings. “You sense this insane amount of mana too, right Kiritsugu?”

Kiritsugu nods his head. “It is only natural, when you have these many magi gathered together here at once.”

Hakuno supposes that make sense. Then again, other than Kiritsugu, she hasn’t been around that many mages.

“Remember, Hakuno.” Kiritsugu begins.

Oh boy, another lecture incoming.

“Speak English, once we’re inside.” Kiritsugu mummers. “I don’t want these mages to think any less of you.”

Hakuno tilts her head to the side, “think any less of you” why would they think less of her, just because she speaks Japanese?

“I don’t understand.”

“The mages here don’t like Eastern mages. They believe we are savages.”

Ah, now it makes sense.

“Okay…I’ll try to remember.” Hakuno promises.

Kiritsugu doesn’t respond, instead walking ahead, in order to talk to the nearby gatekeeper.

Hakuno watches her caretaker, go back and forth with the gatekeeper for what feels like forever. Hakuno doesn’t understand, why Kiritsugu is being so on edge, ever since they’ve landed in London. He mentioned to her, right before they got on the plane to London, that they were most likely going to be watched, the moment they stepped foot here.

….He’s just being paranoid. She hasn’t sensed any mages following them, nor has she had any “bad feelings” like her mentor keeps going on about.

It’s fine.

“Hakuno!” Kiritsugu calls her name.

Hakuno is quickly broken out of her thoughts, glancing at Kiritsugu, whose standing by the entrance.

Hakuno opens her mouth, to speak Japanese back to Kiritsugu, but remembers what he just told her, not even five minutes ago.

“Wait for me!” Hakuno exclaims, running to catch up.

The door closes behind, both Kiritsugu, and Hakuno. The younger mage, looks around, at the new surroundings.

“This looks like something, out of a horror movie.” Hakuno jokes. It truly does. The old style of the catacombs, remind her of the pictures from the underground catacombs in Paris, that she sees in books sometimes.

“I’m just waiting on something, to jump scare us.” Hakuno jokes again.

‘We’re going up these stairs here.” Kiritsugu, starts walking ahead of Hakuno.

Hakuno frowns, gripping her bookbag tighter. “Who were you talking to on the phone, earlier?”

“You’re asking a lot of questions today.” Kirtsugu retorts.

“I’m just curious.”

“You know the saying about curiosity.”

“Yeah, but the cat had eight more lives.”

This kid, is being a smartass today.

“Oh, one more question. I forgot to ask you earlier, how are you feeling, Kiritsugu?

Kiritsugu sighs. His protege, must be talking about the curse he received from the grail, ten years ago.

“Your worrying too much. I’m fine.”

“I can heal you again, once we get back to the hotel room.” Hakuno offers.

“I would rather not cause a scene here.”

The last thing he needs is, a repeat of the first time, Hakuno healed his curse temporarily.

_“You’re sick aren’t you, Kiritsugu.” A long hair girl, wraps her jacket against her tighter._

_“It’s nothing for you to worry about.” Kiritsugu, watches as the snow falls lightly onto the ground._

_“I can sense it on you.” Hakuno mumbles. “This isn’t just a cold. It’s a different type of sickness.”_

_“Don’t worry about it.” He tells her again._

_“Shirou can tell too.” Hakuno takes a seat, next to Kiritsugu. “He knows that something is wrong with you, and none of the medicine he’s been giving you, has been helping.”_

_It’s silent, for a moment._

_“Let me try something.” Hakuno breaks the awkward silence._

_Kiritsugu raises a brow, while Hakuno runs back inside for a quick second, before returning with a book in hand._

_“Hakuno…...didn’t I tell you, that you were not experienced enough to read that?”_

_“It was a gift, from Mr. Darnic!” Hakuno argues. “I was just reading this, it’s a book about the spells used by Morgan Le Fay, and Merlin! Something just caught my eye.”_

_Kiritsugu watches as Hakuno flips through the spell book. Yggdmillennia hasn’t been the only person to send this now pre-teen gifts. Other Western families send her gifts, and money on a regular basis, such as the Edelfelt, Zepter, and_ _Barthomeloi families._

_They are just trying to win her favor._

_“Here it is!” Hakuno exclaims, nodding her head._

_“Hakuno you should put that back. There’s no way-“_

_“Please. Just let met try this. If my magic doesn’t work, then you can hound me about how useless I am, as a magus, until the day one of us dies.”_

_Kiritsugu glances between the spell book, and Hakuno. “I haven’t taught you how to use chanting magic.”_

_“I think I get the gist of it.” Hakuno smiles at her mentor. “Just trust me.” Again, that bracelet shining in the moonlight._

_“Besides, if I fail, you can just yell at Mr. Darnic!”_

_That causes the older mage to chuckle. He’s already had a talk with these families about sending her gifts, in an attempt to win her over._

_“I still have my doubts about this, but I’ll allow it this once. It will be a good learning experience for you, not to use magic, that you aren’t ready for.”_

_Right. Hakuno sits the spell book down the wooden, porch. Glancing over the notes she scribbled into it._

_“Ummm. Okay, I’m going to touch your shoulder now, Alright?” Hakuno doesn’t wait until Kiritsugu, says yes or no, bringing her right hand to his shoulder._

_“Are you sure, that you know what you’re doing kid?”_

_“It’s fine.” Hakuno mutters, according to her spell book, she needs to focus her mana into Kiritsugu’s shoulder, while chanting the spell, and it should work._

_That sounds simple enough._

_“If I hurt you, let me know.” Hakuno gives Kiritsugu once last glance before closing her eyes._

_The normally composed mage killer, finds himself surprised at the scene in front of him. This girl, is speaking English that is for sure, but this has to be old English, that Hakuno is speaking. There’s no other way to describe it, it sounds ancient even._

_“Hakuno-“ Kiritsugu doesn’t get to finish his complaint, before a wave of pain hits him. What in the hell is she doing?! Burning. His body feels like it’s burning._

_“K-Kid.”_

_She doesn’t hear him. This has to work. She needs to use all of her energy, into making sure she chants this spell correctly._

_This spell is said to draw out any impurities. Apparently, this spell was invented by Morgan Le Fay, before she found Avalon. She used this spell to heal King Arthur, many times the book stated._

_Sweat trickles down her forehead. This is taking a lot of out of her, her right arm is shaking slightly._

_She chants faster, almost there. Just a little longer._

_“I end so that I may begin.” Those last words leave Hakuno lips. She slowly opens her eyes._

_“How are you feeling-“_

_Hakuno’s heart nearly stops beating. Her mentor is on the cold wood, completely knocked out._

_Shit, shit, shit! What did she just do?! She was just trying to help!_

_“Kiritsugu?!” Hakuno shakes the mage. Nothing._

_She feels tears forming. Shirou. She needs to get her adopted brother, to watch Kiritsugu, while she calls someone._

_Hakuno quickly stands up, “SHIROU!!”_

_A sleepy young boy rubs his eyes, slowly walking down the hall. “I was almost asleep, Hakuno.”_

_“I-It’s Kiristugu, can you watch him for a minute, while I make a call?! I-I was trying to heal him-“_

_That’s all Shirou needed to hear. He runs outside. Hakuno hurriedly finds the house phone, digging through her pocket, before finding a piece of paper. With shaking fingers, she dials the number._

_A few rings, and she hears someone pick up on the other end._

_“Is this Mr. Darnic? T-This is Hakuno Kishinami. I-I need help.”_

_A long dark-haired man, closes the door behind him, as he meets Hakuno’s brown eyes._

_“The good news he’ll be fine, in a few days.”_

_Hakuno, and the boy next to her, Shirou exhale a sigh of relief._

_“Thank you, Darnic.” Hakuno smiles up, at the head of the Yggdmillennia family. “I’m sorry for calling you all the way here.”_

_“It is fine.” Darnic assures the young mage. “I’ve never been to Japan, so this is a new experience for me.”_

_It’s silent for a long time, until the sound of Shirou opening the door to Kiritsugu’s room can be heard._

_“What exactly, where you trying to do Hakuno?” Darnic questions, his voice low._

_Hakuno’s eyes shift to the ground. “I was trying to heal, Kiritsugu. I was using the spell book you gave me. I read about a spell that Morgan Le Fay, frequently used on king Arthur, that’s said to cure any impurities.”_

_“I see.” Darnic takes Hakuno by the hand._

_“I don’t think I completely got rid, of whatever is wrong with him though.” Hakuno starts. “I-it felt strange, I’m not sure how to explain it.”_

_Darnic raises a brow. “Regardless, the mage killer is awake. He’s not happy about the commotion going on, but he’ll be fine.”_

_“I hope so. He means a lot to me.”_

_“Hakuno.” Those dark eyes, meet Hakuno’s brown eyes. “I would like you to join my family, once you are of age.”_

_Hakuno inwardly sighs. This again?_

_“I want to stay with Kiritsugu, as long as I can.”_

_“I would not keep you away, from your mentor.”_

_“He’s like a father to me.”_

_Darnic laughs. “Yggdmillennia, would treat you better, than Emiya ever could. You are strong, Hakuno. Do not waste that potential.”_

“It took you long enough, to get here Emiya.”  A man with long hair, greets the pair, once they enter the main building of the Clock Tower.

That deep voice…Hakuno can recognize that voice, as the man Kiritsugu, was speaking with on the phone earlier.

“El-Melloi.” Kiritsugu returns the half-hearted greeting.

“They’re waiting for you, and your protégé.”  The man named El-Melloi, glances at Hakuno.

“What are they going to attempt, to talk me into?” Kiritsugu questions, as Hakuno looks at her surroundings.

…This place looks eerily similar to a school. Kids around her age, run up and down the halls greeting El-Melloi, as they pass by.

“I don’t think you’ll have much of a choice, but to accept what these men want her to do.” El-Melloi heads up a few stairs, before stopping at a door opening it.

Kiritsugu has a terrible feeling about that statement, as he heads inside, with Hakuno following close behind.

Hakuno peaks out from behind Kiritsugu, to see a few men littered across the room, in different chairs. They all instantly stand up, upon seeing her face.

“Hakuno!” A familiar voice calls.

“Darnic!” Hakuno smiles widely, waving.

“Emiya.” A female’s voice travels through the room, causing Hakuno’s ears to perk up.

“Barthomeloi.” Kiritsugu nods his head.

“Thank you for bringing, Hakuno here.” Barthomeloi, stands up walking over closer to Hakuno.

Kiritsugu shrugs. “I was worried that enforcers, might start showing up at my doorstep, if I didn’t.”

“Hakuno, come sit with us.” Darnic motions Hakuno to come closer to the older mages. “We have much to discuss.”

Hakuno eyes dart to Kiritsugu, who holds their eye contact for a moment, before looking away.

She assumes that must mean it’s okay, for her to play along for now.

“Hi, Miss. Lorelei.” Hakuno bows slightly, before quickly heading over to where Darnic is.

“That’s adorable, she’s picked up on Japanese mannerisms.” Lorelei comments.

“She is half-Japanese.” Kiritsugu reminds Barthomeloi.

Barthomeloi doesn’t seem to hear Kiritsugu, as she speaks again. “I want her to join my family, Emiya. Though, I suspect Yggdmillennia, feels for Hakuno in a different type of way, rather than simply wanting her to join his family, just for her power.”

That causes Kiritsugu to laugh a bit. “Cut to the chase, Barthomeloi. What did you call us here for?”

“So hasty. El-Melloi.”

“Yes?”

“Can you bring the box, that the Archaeologists brought in, to Hakuno?”

El-Melloi nods his head, heading over to his desk.

“Hakuno.” Barthomeloi calls her name, interrupting her conversation with Darnic.

“You know of holy grail war, correct?”

Hakuno nods her head yes. “Kiritsugu has told me about it. How it works, I’m aware of the basics.”

“That saves us time then.” Darnic mummers.

Kiritsugu doesn’t like where this is heading. At all.

“These men in front of you, are part of Archaeology division, here at the Clock Tower.” Barthemeloi. “These guys are the people, who find catalysts for Masters.”

“Nice to meet you.” Hakuno whispers, and the two men nod in response.

“Here.” El-Melloi holds out a box to Hakuno, who takes it carefully from, him.

“Barthemeloi, if you are trying to get Hakuno to participate in the grail war, then I’m going to have shut this down, before the conversation begins.” Kiritsugu speaks up, crossing his arms.

“If I must remind you, Emiya.” Darnic gives Kiritsugu a glare. “That you are only her temporary caretaker. She is about to be of age. You will no longer be needed soon.”

“What if she dies, in this war? All of your efforts will be wasted.” Kiritsugu argues.

“Obviously, that’s not going to be the case Emiya.” Darnic hisses.

“We already have one person fighting for the association on our behalf…however, it doesn’t hurt to have one more person, in the background, for us in case plan A fails.” Barthemeloi

“So, Hakuno is just a tool for you then?”

“Of course not.” Barthemeloi waves away Kiritsugus concerns away. “I believe Hakuno is our best chance, to get to the root.”

“Have you considered, to ask Hakuno what exactly she wants?” Kiritsugu questions.

“I-I just want to be able to, pick where I want to live.” Hakuno whispers. “I want Kiritsugu, to be safe. I don’t want the association to hurt him.”

“We can provide safety, for your mentor, and his son.” Darnic promises. “If you can do this task for us. It’s a fair trade, don’t you think?”

“You’re blackmailing her.” Kiritsugu, clenches his fists.

Hakuno ponders for a moment, “I’ll do it then. I’ll win the grail war.”

“Hakuno-“

“No.” Hakuno shakes her head. “I’m going to keep you and Shirou safe, Kiritsugu.”

“That’s exactly that response, I would expect from an upcoming mage, such as yourself, Hakuno.” Barthemeloi praises.

Hakuno glances at Kiristugu. He does not look happy. Hakuno braces herself, for the lecture she’ll have to endure later.

“What servant am I going to be summoning, miss Lorelei?”

“Gilgamesh. The hero in the story “The Epic of Gilgamesh.” Barthemeloi states.

A literal who? She’s never heard of that person before.

“Because that worked out so well, for the Tohsaka clan, before.” Kiritsugu says in a mocking tone.

“Tokiomi Tohsaka, was arrogant. Foolish.” Darnic states. “We have a plan, to control this heroic spirit.”

“Oh?” Kiritsugu has to hear this.

“Hakuno, you can open that box.” Darnic whispers.

As Hakuno slowly opens the wooden box, one of archaeologists start to explain. “Yes, while we were looking through records that we have of Gilgamesh, we came across something interesting.”

Hakuno heart skips a beat upon, seeing her catalyst. She glances down at the bracelet, on her wrist before getting a good look at the object in the box.

….An aquamarine bracelet, with a single gold bead in the middle.

The exact same bracelet that she’s wearing right now.

“We came across stories, of a foreign queen of Uruk. This same queen, according to the legends, went to the underworld, to the goddess of the underworld, Ereshkigal, in order to retrieve her son’s soul.”

“And that son? His name was Ur-Nungal. The historical son, of Gilgamesh.” Darnic finishes.

“Which leads us to believe, this queen was indeed the wife of Gilgamesh.”

“I fail to see, what that has to do with Hakuno. Or how that story, will help Hakuno control that wild servant. This servant, who will kill Hakuno without a second thought.” Kiritsugu reminds, the group of mages.

“The deception of this queen, matches Hakuno to the letter.” Barthemeloi begins. “Hair as brown, as the cedar trees, eyes as dark as night.”

“I believe we can make; Gilgamesh believe that Hakuno is his queen.”

“Excuse me?” Hakuno catches herself saying out loud.

“So, you intend to fool a heroic spirit?”  Kiritsugu scoffs.

“We have been fooling heroic spirits for hundreds of years, Emiya.” Barthemeloi reminds him. “These spirits still believe they have any chance, of getting their wish granted, by the grail.”

While that may be true…. “That heroic spirit, will kill her.” Kiritsugu argues. “We’re all aware of, how well summoning that monster went for Tohsaka.”

Hakuno gently takes the bracelet out of the box, getting a good look at it. While, this bracelet looks a little worn, no doubt from the elements it was exposed to before these men found it. It’s the exact same as the bracelet on wrist.

She swallows. “I’ll do it. I’ll summon Gilgamesh.”

“Excellent! I’m overjoyed that you have faith in us, Hakuno.” 

It’s not that she trusts these magi, Kiritsugu tells her all the time, how shady they are.

…It’s just she has a lot of questions for this person. How he managed to maintain his form, after his Master died, for one.

“Hakuno…” Kiritsugu hisses.

She ignores Kiritsugus warning. “What do I have to do again?” she stands up, “You want me to pretend to be his queen, right? What exactly does that entail?”

“We’re going to don you in jewelry, from this particular heroic spirit time.” Barthemeloi smiles warmly at Hakuno.

“We’ve already prepared the summoning circle for you, Hakuno.”

…So, they were sure that she would accept their offer. Kiritsugu sighs. “Doesn’t she need to be chosen by the grail?”

“Using this method, we’re going to rig the grail into forcing it to choose, Hakuno as a participant.” Darnic says, his eyes darting toward Kiritsugu.

“Alright, I think I’m ready.”  Hakuno says, tired of hearing this back and forth, between Kiritsugu, and the two other mages.

“Good, good.” Darnic eyes gleam, as Barthemeloi takes Hakuno by the hand, leading her into a different room.

“This is uncomfortable…” Hakuno whispers to Kiristugu, pulling at the golden bangles on her arms. “Is all of this, really necessary?”

“I want you to remember something.” Kiristugu, begins his tone that of a solider, rather than a mentor.

“Hmm?” Hakuno adjusts the bracelet on her wrist.

“Servants are tools, Hakuno. It doesn’t matter how strong, or how famous the servant is. To you, it’s a tool to be used, nothing more, nothing less. If you start to have unrealistic ideals, or fantasies about your servant, that’s when you begin to lose.”

Hakuno bites her lip. “I don’t know too much, about this person.” She confesses, glancing down the dark hallway. “Miss Lorelei was telling me a little about him, how his story is the oldest recorded story in the world, and that he had a friend named Enkidu, but…”

“You’re uneasy.”

Hakuno nods her head. “I’m nervous, but I believe I can do this. I’m going to keep us safe. If I win this war, then I can stay with you, and Shirou. I won’t have to go to a family, with people I barely know...”

Kiritsugu nods unhappily.

“You’re upset with me.” Hakuno whispers.

“You should have let me, done the negotiations.”

“And have them threaten, you and Shirou? No.”

A door opens, causing Hakuno to jump a bit.

“Oh, did I scare you?” Darnic asks.

Hakuno nods her head. “Just nervous.”

“It will be alright.” The head of the Yggdmillennia family, steps out followed by Barthemeloi.

“Hakuno, you can head inside.” Barthemeloi leans up against the nearby wall.

Hakuno nods her head. “Thank you, for all your help.”

“Do you remember the chant, that we taught you?” Barthemeloi questions

“Yes. If I need any help, I’ll head back out here, and ask.” Hakuno promises, stepping inside.

Kiritsugu takes one step, before a hand meets his chest.

“I’m sorry, but you cannot go in with her.”

“And why not? There’s no rule stating that no one can watch.”

“We don’t wish to intimidate her servant.” Barthemeloi mutters. “We wish to keep up this ruse, as long as possible.”

Kiritsugu frowns. “And if the summoning goes wrong? She is still learning, Lorelei.”

“Do not call me that. I only allow Hakuno to call me that, because she will soon be one of my own.”

That statement causes Yggdmillennia, to scoff.

“In any case, I trust Hakuno. You should trust your student as well.”

Kiritsugu brings a hand up to his face. Truly mages are the worst.

Hakuno closes the door behind her, looking around the dark room, only lit up by a few torches. At that moment, Hakuno remembers how Kiritsugu would complain about mages being afraid of technology.

…She understands those complaints now. She looks down to her right, to see a small bucket of animal’s blood. From what the man, named El-Melloi explained the Clock Tower always has sacrificial animals on hand.

Hakuno shakes her head at that thought. Time to get serious. The first step is to start the process of the summoning ritual, by forming the summoning circle, with this blood.

Fortunately, the shape of the circle was already drawn on the ground. No doubt that’s what the mages meant by the “summoning circle has already been prepared.”

Hakuno takes the animals blood beginning to pour it along the outline of the circle, her chant starts.

“Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut.” Almost done, just a few more spots left. “And now, let the filled sigils be annihilated in my stead!”

Hakuno carefully places, the ancient bracelet, that is to be used as her catalyst in the middle of the circle, before stepping back.

The protégé of the mage killer, holds her right arm out, her eyes flicker at the aquamarine bracelet.

Her voice gets louder, “Ye first, O silver, O iron. O stone of the foundation, O Archduke of the Contract. Hear me in the name of our great teacher, the Archmagus Schweinorg!”

She focuses uses every bit of her strength to focus on the summoning ritual. The goal here is to summon, an Archer, or a Saber after all.

“Let the descending winds be as a wall. Let the gates in all directions be shut, rising above the crown, and let the three-forked roads to the Kingdom revolve!”

Shit, it’s getting hard to breathe. No. There’s no time for failure! She holds up her right arm, with her left. “Let thy body rest under my dominion, let my fate rest in thy blade. If thou submitteth to the call of the Holy Grail, and if thou wilt obey this mind, this reason, then thou shalt respond!”

It feels like her body is breaking. Her magical circuits are working overtime, that much is true. The agony in her body combined with the malevolence she feels, just from being in this room, it’s almost too much for her senses to handle.

“I make my oath here. I am that person who is to become the virtue of all Heaven. I am that person who is covered with the evil of all Hades. Thou seven heavens, clad in a trinity of words, come past they restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protect the balance!”

…And there’s her limit. Her eyes darken, as the prana in her body catches up to her, as winds like a hurricane pass through her, almost knocking Hakuno backwards.

Her eyes flutter open, only to be met with a silhouette that shone in the darkness.

Hakuno struggles to stand up, as she gets a good look at the heroic spirit, that she has summoned.

Her servant. A quick pain, hits her left hand. She looks down.

Bright red marks. Are these the command seals, she was supposed to gain, after the summoning? Her eyes, gaze at the servant.

His tattoos are the first thing she notices, red as the blood she just used to summon this man. Her eyes trail up to his face. Blond hair, that shines like gold, cascading down his shoulders. His body wrapped in what looks to be animal skins. Are those wolf skins? She takes a step closer, as those red ruby eyes stare her down.

He’s studying her. His gaze is making her feel uncomfortable, as if there is a snake crawling up her body.

…. He doesn’t look like an Archer, or a Saber. She sees no bows on his person, or a sword.

Maybe she made a mistake?

“Are you the arrogant mage, that dares to make a contract with me?”

His voice. Deep, and maybe she’s imagining it, but is there a hint of condescendence in his tone?

But she’s hardly arrogant.

“My name is Hakuno.” She responds, not breaking their eye contact. “You are king Gilgamesh correct?”

“You did not answer my question.”

…His personality is the worst. “Yes. What is your class? As your Master, I deserve to know, that much at least.”

“How arrogant.” Her servant moves closer, causing her to tense up. “You wear jewelry as if you were royalty.”

“I answered your question, now answer mine.” Her heart racing.

“My class is not much of an importance, it should be obvious to your eyes, mage. I am of the assassin class.” Those dark pupils’ glance at her own bracelet. “Now tell me, where exactly did you steal that bracelet?” A small gate appears above Gilgamesh’s head, and a small dragger falls from it.

“Or shall I kill you now and be done with it?”


	3. This Isn't It

Hakuno meets those dark red eyes, as she takes a few steps back, eyes darting to that dagger in her servants’ hands.

_“He’s going to kill me.”_ That thought keeps repeating over, and over again.

“Well?” The being hisses.

She’s got to think of something. Maybe she can halfway tell the truth here.

“I-It was a gift.”  Her back presses up against the cold wall. Shit, she’s ran out of room to run.

“I somehow doubt that mage.” Those red eyes flash between his contractor, and the turquoise bracelet. “You stole that bracelet.”

That statement causes Hakuno to frown. “I did not-“

Too late. The dagger that the Assassin was holding is pressed against her neck.

He’s going to kill her. Kiritsugu was right.

Damn it.

“Y-You gave it to me.” Hakuno stammers out.

“Again, you lie.”

Her heart rate quickens. “You won’t kill me.” That sounded more confident, than intended.

The Assassin doesn’t respond, instead he lowers the golden laden dagger, replacing the knife with his hand.

Squirming, Hakuno glances around in a panic, increasingly finding it hard to breathe.

He’s going to kill her; her taunts only made the situation worse.

Kiritsugu. She needs to figure out a way, to call Kiritsugu.

Before she finds herself at the wrong end of that dagger.

She brings up her left leg, and manages to land a kick against his stomach.

A small grunt comes from the Assassin king.

“It is as I thought.” He begins “All you mages are the same.” His hand tightens around her throat.

Hakuno’s mind is racing. She needs to find a way to get him off of her momentarily, to call Kiritsugu.

She brings her right hand up in order to grab ahold of her servant’s wrist, mana flowing through her body.  She just needs to manage enough mana to give him a slight shock.

Gasping, her body hits the cold floor, her chocolate eyes flashing upwards, the Assassin holding his right wrist.

Good, it worked.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening can be heard, just as the Assassin king’s eyes shift to Hakuno again.

“EMIYA!” Hakuno recognizes the voice as Yggdmillennia’s. Between the summoning, and the fact that the insane servant just tried to kill her, her body is drained.

Panting, Hakuno’s eyes flash to the person that just entered the room.  Jet black hair, a familiar trench coat, guns drawn.

….There’s no doubt her caretaker is going to get scolded for sneaking those damn guns in.

The mage killer scans the situation at hand. Hakuno on the ground, and what he assumes is her servant glaring at him.

Red eyes. Blond hair. This is the same servant from the fourth holy grail war. This servant was Tokiomi Tohsaka’s servant.

Still…he can’t shake that something is different about him.

“So, you intend to kill your Master?” Kiritsugu hisses, his gun pointed at the servant.

“I can sense magic from you.” Gilgamesh frowns. “Another mage.”

“She is your mistress.” The sound of the safety being undone sounds almost deafening to Hakuno.

“You intend to kill me, mage?” Golden gates form around both, Gilgamesh and Kiritsugu.

No, no, no! Gilgamesh is going to kill Kiritsugu. She can’t allow that to happen. Even if she manages to lose her servant.

She won’t let Kiritsugu die. Hakuno’s mind quickly runs through the stories that Kiritsugu, has told her about the grail war he participated in.

_“Command seals require no incantation to use. You just need to put your mind to it, in order to control your servant. Even powerful servants would find it difficult to disobey a command seal.”_

Hakuno looks down at the red marks on her hand, before making a decision., just as Gilgamesh pulls out a sword from his gate.

She’s going to use on of her command seals. This is the only way to control this servant….for now.

Closing her eyes, Hakuno focuses her energy onto the marks on her hand. Feeling magic flow through her, her eyes shoot open. Sure enough, her marks are glowing.

A loud bang. She winces, Kiritsugu must have fired his damn gun. She can see the small hole that his magical bullet, left in the wall.

Hakuno shakes her head, holding her left hand out. As the Assassins glances at the bullet hole, before returning his focus to Kiritsugu.

“A mage, that uses modern equipment?” Gilgamesh scoffs. “I know not, what your relationship to this girl is, nor do I care. Just know, that your arrogance in attacking me, has caused your death.” Gripping the sword tighter in his hand, he lunges at Kiritsugu.

Fuck. She has to use this command seal _now!_

“By my command seals, I order you to stop and lower your weapon!” Hakuno exclaims, cringing as she feels a sharp pain in her hand, almost like she touched a hot stove, only to be scolded by her foster brother, Shirou.

“KIRITSUGU!” A female voice this time. Lorelei.

Hakuno doesn’t dare break the eye contact between herself and her servant. If looks could kill, she’s should she would be dead by now.

The sword vanishes into one of the open golden portals, as they slowly disappear.

“Y-you.” Gilgamesh starts, quickly regaining his composer. “Just know, that you will pay for this mage.” A warning, if nothing else before his body dematerialize, golden dust replacing where the Assassin was standing.  

Hakuno glances at Kiritsugu. “A-are you alright?” One step and her legs give out on her.

Kiritsugu tucks his gun away, if Hakuno remembers right he snuck a pistol with them.

“Stupid.” Kiritsugu whispers. “You wasted a command seal. You won’t get that back you know, that right?”

“Hakuno! Emiya!” Yggdmillennia runs into the room, followed by Lorelei.

“I-I couldn’t let him kill you.” Hakuno mummers. “Something went wrong. He’s not an Archer, or a Saber. He says his class is Assassin.”

Kiritsugu takes a mental note of that statement. These damn mages must have given her the wrong catalyst, or taught her the wrong incantation.

“We have a problem, Lorelei.” Kiritsugu offers his hand, in order to help Hakuno up.

“Don’t call me that Emiya.” Lorelei warns again. “Moreover, you were told not bring any of your weapons into the Clock Tower.”

“It’s lucky that I did.” Kiritsugu puts his hands in his jacket pockets. “That servant is an Assassin. He damn near killed me, I don’t doubt he attempted to do the same to Hakuno.”

Yggdmillennia’s eyes widen, he glances at Hakuno’s command seals noticing that one is missing.

“You used a command seal?”

“H-He was going to kill Kiritsugu. I didn’t know what else to do! He wouldn’t listen to me.”

Barthomeloi sighs. “For now, I wish to get Hakuno looked out. It is obvious that the summoning was successful. She does look exhausted, however. I wish to get a good look at her magic circuits, to make sure that they aren’t damaged.”

“I am in agreement with, Barthomeloi.” Yggdmillennia grabs Hakuno’s hand from Kiritsugu, causing him to frown.

“When are you leaving, Emiya?” Yggdmillennia questions.

“Tonight.”

“Just enough time to get your student looked at.” Barthomeloi comments, leaving the dark room.

“Can you walk, Hakuno?” Kiritsugu asks.

“I can carry you, if that’s not the case.” Yggdmillennia gives Hakuno a small smile.

“N-No. It’s fine.” Hakuno takes a small step. Honestly, she’s just happy that the danger has passed for now.

Her servant makes her nervous. She did not like the way he was looking at her, before he disappeared.

He’s going to make her life miserable, isn’t he?

_“Hakuno, focus.”_

_Hakuno nods her head, holding the small gun in her right hand. “Are you sure this is safe, Kiritsugu? Aren’t guns really loud? Won’t the neighbors get suspicious?”_

_Kiritsugu shrugs. “We’ll worry about that later.”_

_Hakuno frowns. “We should go to a shooting range for this. What if Shirou comes home from school, before we’re finished with your guns? He’ll complain for sure!”_

_“At the rate you’re going, he’s going to be home before too long.” Kiritsugu teases. “I told you already, the bullets in my guns aren’t normal.”_

_“Oh.” Hakuno whispers. That’s right, Kiritsugu mentioned that his bullets are infused with magical energy._

_So, going to a shooting range, even in another country would be out of the question._

_“When fighting other mages, you always have to catch them off guard.” Kiritsugu explains, as Hakuno takes aim at the small pumpkin. “You see, Mages don’t like modern day technology or weapons. They’re stuck in the past.”_

_Hakuno laughs. “You make other mages sound like, they’re from a fantasy novel.”_

_“They might as well be. Hakuno, you should technology to your advantage when dealing with other mages.”_

_Right. Hakuno takes aim once again._

_“Hold the gun with both of your hands. The recoil will knock you back, if you don’t.”_

_Oh right! Hakuno nearly forgot. She brings another hand up to the gun, taking a deep breath before pulling the trigger._

Hakuno groans. “Kiritsugu, you know I hate doctors.”

“As much as I hate to admit it.” Kiritsugu exhales a breath of cigarette smoke before continuing. “It doesn’t hurt to get you checked out, before we hop back onto this plane.”

Hakuno looks down at the needle in her arm. “This is uncomfortable.”

“It won’t be that much longer.” A different voice fills the room.

“Miss Lorelei!” Hakuno smiles up at the older mage.

“Emiya…” Barthomeloi starts, before shaking her head. “Don’t worry Hakuno, we have the best doctors that specialize in taking care of magus.”

Hakuno bites her lip. That doesn’t help her nervousness.

“It only seems that your circuits are only slightly damaged. No doubt from the stress of summoning a servant. They should repair themselves naturally, with just a bit of rest.”

That’s good news at least.

“….Did he run off?” Hakuno mutters.

“Your servant?” Barthomeloi asks, to which Hakuno nods her head.

“He went into astral form.” Kiritstugu mummers. “Your beast of a servant, will only come out if you call him.”

“Your mentor is correct.” Barthomeloi confirms. “Your servant cannot run off by himself. He does not have independent action, as an Assasin. If he was an Archer you would have a reason to worry.”

Hakuno nods her head.

“Speaking of your servant…. can you bring him out? From what you’ve told me, I believe there has been a misunderstanding.”

Hakuno opens her mouth, before she can say anything however, the same blond figure materializes leaving that same gold dust in his wake.

“I am eager to hear this. You mages still haven’t changed from my time.” Gilgamesh crosses his arms.

“It is indeed the truth, King Gilgamesh.” Barthomeloi begins. “Hakuno might have not gotten a chance to inform you, as she was overwhelmed from the summoning, we have managed to discover that she is the reincarnation of your queen.”

It’s silent for a moment, before laughter fills the small room. Loud laughter, if Hakuno is being honest her servant’s laughter is kind of annoying.

“Fools! I had many wives, but I never took a queen!”

Kiritsugu makes an annoyed noise. “You put all of your eggs in one basket, Lorelei.”

Barthomeloi ignores Kiritsugus comments. “That bracelet that your Master is wearing? It was found near your tomb, King Gilgamesh. How do you explain that?”

“I had many treasures, mage.” Gilgamesh retorts.

“That much is true, but this bracelet was found in a completely separate area from your many treasures. It is obvious that the bracelet has sentimental value for you. It is possible, that you are missing some memories.”

“Unlikely.” Those red eyes, meet Hakuno’s just for a moment. “She is too plain to be someone of that significance to me.”

“Give your Master a chance.” Barthomeloi pleads.

“She used a filthy command seal on me.”

“You tried to kill her father figure.”

Gilgamesh glances between Hakuno, and Kiritsugu. “He is your father?”

“Something like that.” Hakuno mummers.

Gilgamesh scoffs. “I tire of this.” He states in that same arrogant tone, before disappearing once again.

“He’s too rowdy for her, Lorelei.” Kiritsugu complains, standing up.

“Regardless, we are stuck in this situation. If we’re lucky, Hakuno may have an opportunity to regain her lost command seal.”

Regain her command seal? She’ll have to ask Kiritsugu about that, once they’re alone.

“Emiya, there is something else you need to know.” Barthomeloi meets Kiritsugus dark eyes.

He doesn’t like the sound of that.

“If you’re about to tell me more bad news-“

“It’s that boy of yours.” Barthomeloi crosses her arms. “We recivied a message from Fuyuki, Darnic is talking with our informant right now, but your boy has summoned a servant. A Saber.”

Hakuno’s heart almost stops beating. Shriou? Summoning a servant?! There has to a be a mistake. Hakuno glances over at Kiritsugu, who looks way too calm about this development!

“We’re leaving, Hakuno.” Kiritsugu doesn’t wait for Hakuno to be unhooked, from all of the wires, hanging from her arms, before leaving the room.

As if this couldn’t get any worse.


End file.
